Gemstones for Scales
by darkaab9
Summary: Spike's Boredom get's the better of him and he wanders in a mouthful of bodily changes. Companion to BigMint's Supersized Spike. Warning!: Weight Gain!


Ponyville, home to the princess of friendship and her friends. Two of the seven were at the Carousel Boutique at the moment. Spike the dragon was holding as still as he could while his unicorn friend Rarity was doing her to not prick him with a pin, not that it mattered since the baby dragon was all scales. The white unicorn had asked him to come over for a fitting as she had some new idea for him she wanted to test out. She was currently working on a purple suit with green trim that match his body colors.

"There! That should do it. You can rest from your modeling, Spikey-Wikey."

"Th-thank you, Rarity." The little dragon blushed.

Spike's crush on Rarity had been taking some interesting turns. This was one of the reasons he accepted to the fitting. He didn't seem to want to part with her no matter how far she was from him.

However he soon got bored from waiting for Rarity to sew the suit together. Not even staring at her beautiful slender figure was enough to keep him busy. Rarity was too distracted by the suit to notice Spike walk out the door. Once outside, he started walking in the direction of the Everfree Forest, not caring where his walk would take him. He just had to do or think of something to do to pass the time.

As he passed the mouth of a cave a glint of light caught his attention. Curious, he walked into the tunnel with somewhat of a good idea what he would find. His surroundings grew darker as her walked further in and dared to not make a wrong turn in case he ran into a side wall. Eventually, it started to get brighter and he noticed he was still in the center of the walkway. As he drew closer to the source of light and the center of the cave he grew more amazed at the sight before him.

Laying in the center of the area and giving off a reflective glow was the biggest cake Spike had ever seen. It was taller than the mouth of the cave and have about nine layers, each a little taller than him. On top of all this, it wasn't just any old cake. No, this cake was laced from top to bottom with chocolate and gemstones, the visible ones reflecting in the slight glow that illuminated the area. There were as much turquoise as there were other colors.

It was no secret that Spike had an obsessive love of gems. It was his favorite food, beating anything his herbivorous friends had any day. And to have them with cake was like a dream come true.

Just then, his stomach growled louder than he had ever heard it before. Staring at the massive treat was enough to make his stomach call for the feast before him. After quickly taking a confirmed note that no one else was in the cave, he began to indulge himself into the rare delicacy. Using his claws, he took small chunks and small bites. The taste was beyond anything he'd ever tasted, chunky chocolate with gemstones was like a dream to him. He soon began to take bigger chunks and a lot of them were devoured in one bite.

As bite after bite was consumed, his figure began to take on a new shape. His stomach started to protrude out from the rest of his body, and his rump started to round out. His cheeks were filled with cake and gems as he stuffed himself, getting a little puffy.

Soon enough, he had made it look like the giant delicacy had been bitten into the same way the Mazipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness had. His figure had taken on a much more different appearance in all that eating, his belly protruding out a good six inches from the rest of him and his rump and thighs were much rounder. His arms, neck and back had also gotten bigger, and his cheeks had grown much puffier. Even his tail started to get wider in circumference! Spike barely noticed these changes however, he just wanted more chocolate-gemstone cake.

At this point, he chose to ditch takeing chunks and started to shove his mouth into the large delicacy. In big bites, he began working her way around the edges and into the center and top, pigging out like never before. His insides were gurgling, trying to send all that fat to his obese frame, which was reaching points of squishiness that would at least try to be comfy to whoever it consumed.

As he finished a quarter of the bottom layer, his body had had gotten at least three times more fatter than before. His belly and torso nearly as tall and huge as the layer, and his rump and thighs about the same size as his stomach was before, legs now touching each other. His arms and back grew rounder under his now much pudgier necks, and his cheeks grew big and poofy. His tail, not one to be outdone, had rounded out to about the same circumference as his rump and both were begging to touch the ground. Spike, unobservant of his changes, would give them that after shoving more cake and gems down his throut.

Being much taller now allowed him to work on the higher layers. He didn't want to upset the cake's balance as much as he wanted more cake and gems. Spike's bites were getting bigger and bigger as his desire for more increased.

As his huge bites climbed further up the rare delicacy, his weight and height also increased. His stomach completely touching the ground and his torso had grown it's own pair of breasts which were now as big as one of the smaller layers he was climbing for. His rump, thighs and tail reaching sizes his belly had reached before and now touching the ground. His arms and back widened to try to match his belly and thighs. His cheeks grew bigger and puffier the neck grew chubbier and flabbier. Spike was still oblivious to the changes in his body as he kept cramming more and more cake and gemstones into his maw.

Eventually, he stared working back down once he gobble up the upper layers. By this time he was starting to outsize the now half-eaten cake, his belly and torso now nearly as wide as the bottom layer with folds and thick breasts about as big as the layer he was now consuming. His rump, thighs and tail were now as wide as one of the lower layers that he was working towards and starting to be swallowed by his massive stomach. His arms and back were trying to match his belly and thighs in size, developing some back rolls as well. His face was becoming unbelievably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framing his face. He was a little taller than the cake originally was at this point but still he didn't notice, he just wanted more cake and gemstones!

Soon enough, it was exactly half an hour since Spike found the cake and he finish up the bottom layer with an uncontrolled greed. He had done it! He consumed an entire gemstone-chocolate cake much to his satisfaction. However, as he tried to shift himself toward the cave exit, he found it harder than before. He managed to get the cave exit into corner of his sight before he finally looked downwards.

That when he saw himself in all his newly-gained glory! His stomach was now wide and stretched out, his claws but mere stubs, cozily pressed into his sides, the rump of his were round and sturdy, yet hung over his legs while his massive tail rested on the behemoth of a rump and a little ground. His face had become unbelieveably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framed his face. His newly-grown breasts were nearly as big as his rump and rested on his belly that was still trying to surround his rump and legs. Rolls, crevices and folds were strewn out across his body. He was also too tall to fit the exit.

Panic stared to rise, not only was he unable to get out but he was unsure of what Rarity would say.

Speaking of the pony, she was now at the cave's entrance looking for her "Spikey-Wikey." It wasn't too long before she came into the center if the cave and found the biggest and fattest baby dragon she had ever seen. With so many curves and rolls it was had to believe this was Spike.

Now taking notice of her, Spike shut his eyes to wait for her comment...

...then awoke back in the boutique.

Spike immediately took in his surroundings, from the finished dresses to Rarity nearly done sewing everything together. He heaved a sigh of relief. As he was fitted into his new suit, he decided never to dive too much into gemstones with or without cake for the rest of his life.


End file.
